The unexpected Journey
by poet at heart
Summary: Cassie and Hanna are two teenagers that live in the world today. What happens when they try our for a school play and are taken to fantasy realm of Tortall? Please R
1. Prelude

"Hurry up Hanna or we'll be late for our lesson!" Cassie called from the front yard of Hanna's house. "I'm coming I'm coming, "Hanna called from the door as she was putting her shoes on. They climbed on their bikes and headed down the street to their friends house. She was hosting the tryouts for the parts in the school play. Little did these two girls know what would happen to them. "Girls I'm so glad you could make it today." The drama teacher at their school said. "Fill these forms out and hand them back to me." When Cassie looked at the for this is what it looked like:  
  
Name: _________________________________________  
Grade: ________________________________________  
Age: __________________________________________  
Elective: _____________________________________  
  
Do you ride horses a lot? Yes No A little Can you use a bow and arrow? Yes No A little Can you use a sword? Yes No A little Can you use a spear? Yes No A little Do you like midevil times? Yes No A little Role: _________________________________________  
  
Have you ever been in a play before? Yes No  
  
Teacher use only: Round 1 2 3 4 5 Part: _________________________________________  
  
After everyone had filled their forms out the teacher took them up and told everyone to wait while they went through the preliminary round. After the teacher left the students all got up except for Cassie who was deep in thought. When the teacher came back she handed everyone back their forms. If it did not have a circle around round 1 they were to go home. Cassie saw 5 people get up. Then the teacher brought in a specialist. She was going to talk to each person individually. Sometimes she might take two people. Each day was a different round. Hanna and Cassie made it to the fifth day. When the specialist called both of them they knew it was not good. "Sit please and don't interrupt me when I am talking. Understand?" She asked "Yes" "Okay, I think it would be best if you two did not get the leading parts in the play. Even though you deserve it I will give it someone else. You might ask why and I will tell you later. Go to Hanna's house and wait there for me. I will come later and explain. Oh by the way my name is Alanna." Her eyes crinkled with laughter as Cassie thought hard to remember where she heard that name before. Cassie and Hanna walked out of the house and rode their bikes home. When they got there they thought of all the possible reasons they were dismissed. 


	2. Explanations

"Cassie what do we do?" Hanna asked as we walked into her house.  
  
"Exactly what Alanna said," Cassie replied. "We wait."  
  
Cassie and Hanna tried everything to pass the time until Alanna arrived. They played games, talked to their friends on AIM, played PS2, talked on the phone, and finally sat down and gave up. They waited the rest of the two hours that the auditions were to continue. Finally the doorbell rang.  
  
The two of them rushed to the door and threw it open. There standing in the doorway was Alanna. "Well there you are I am here. Don't stand there gapping at me let me sit down. I had to walk all of the way here."  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down. "Is there anyone here who can hear what I am about to tell you?"  
  
"Not that I know of," replied Hanna.  
  
"Good. Now down to business. You know my name Alanna. I really have purple eyes you just can't see them because they are hidden by magic. I told Tamora Pirece all about where I come from and what has happened there. Bringing about the Stories of Alanna, Keledry, and Ali. I come from the land of Tortall. You and Hanna are the twin daughters of Prince Roald and Princess Shinko. You are really supposed to be ten years old. When you go back with me you will recede in age three years." Alanna paused but before she could go on Cassie interrupted her.  
  
"What do you mean when we go back with you? How do you know we will go back?"  
  
"One you have to because if you don't by the age 16 you will disappear from either world. Two our world is crumbling without you two. Princess Shinko refuses to go out anywhere until you return." Alanna said with a smirk.  
  
"So," Cassie said glumly, "When do we leave? And what will we tell our parents? And what is the story in Tortall?"  
  
"You will tell everyone that you are going to a school to learn how to play you instruments even better. We leave two days from now. You need to pack a bag so that they will think it is real seeing as you might come back for a visit. The story is that you are living in exile with Daine and Numair. They are training you two. Cassie you have an amazingly strong gift, maybe even stronger than Numair himself. Hanna you have wild magic so Daine has been training you. The reason we leave before fall is because you need to months of training before we can let you near anyone with you gifts. Go home Cassie, you need all the rest you can get. Here is a letter to give your parents when they get home."  
  
Cassie walked out of the room and got on her bike thinking. She had always wanted an adventure but was this the adventure she wanted? She rode home and locked herself in her room. At dinner she gave her parents the letter and Hanna did the same at dinner too. Both parents agreed to it and the next two days flew by.  
  
Hanna and Cassie met Alanna at the airport and they drove to Alanna's apartment. When they were there Alanna told Cassie what to say because she was the only one who could get them home.  
  
"Great Goddess give me the strength to bring us home. Bring Alanna Hanna and Cassie to the Rock." As Cassie finished saying this they were brought into a whirlwind. Cassie thought, "This is the kind of power that I would want. When the wind stopped two people whom Cassie and Hanna thought were Daine and Numair greeted them.  
  
"Hello Cassie and Hanna, welcome to your new home for the next two months."  
  
psyonic_feral986 Thanks for being the first review it means a lot. I hope this chapter is not as rushed as the other.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. The unexpected happening

"Here you can change into these." Daine said holding two bundles of clothes out to the girls.  
  
"Thanks, I guess we will go change now." Hanna replied because Cassie was in too much shock to say anything. After they changed Hanna went with Daine and Cassie went with Numair.  
  
************************************************************************  
Hanna's POV ************************************************************************ Hanna walked beside Daine for about an hour before they stopped. Daine motioned for Hanna to sit down on the ground with her. "The first thing we need to do is focus your energy. We do this by meditation."  
  
"I know how to do that." Hanna said.  
  
"Good then lets begin."  
  
Everyday Hanna and Daine would get up in the morning, meditate, eat, meditate, eat, have a lesson, eat, meditate, and go to sleep.  
  
The first lesson was on how to talk to animals. Hanna had always found it easy to talk to her pets but never understood what they said back. Now when she talked to them she understood what the said. Hanna's lessons were a mixture of wild magic lessons and lessons in life.  
  
**********************************************************************  
Cassie's POV **********************************************************************  
  
"Are you excited?" Numair asked Cassie.  
  
"Yes but I am also a little nervous too. Also when will I get to meet my real parents?"  
  
"You will get to meet them when we go back to the palace. Now the first thing we will learn is fire magic. Can you ride a horse?"  
  
"Yes why?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Can you ride at all paces?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Good, I will tell you later. Try to look deep in yourself for a pool of light. It will be a solid color."  
  
Cassie closed her eyes and sat down. IT took about a second before she jumped back up. "I found a pool of light but it wasn't a solid color. It was rainbow and I didn't know how to feel when I saw it." Cassie said.  
  
"Daine get yourself over here!" Numair yelled.  
  
Daine and Hanna came running as fast as they could. "What is it?"  
  
"I need you to fly to the palace and get the King, the prince, and the Dominion Jewel."  
  
"Why Numair?"  
  
"Daine just please do as I say"  
  
"Cassie please try and tell me everything you saw."  
  
Cassie closed her eyes and sat down again. "Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, orange, and black."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
Author's Note- In the last chapter I forgot to tell you that Alanna also told Tamora about Daine and those books were also inspired by Alanna.  
  
Thanks to the two people who reviewed.  
  
Cassie 


End file.
